Of all 'what if's and 'maybe's
by Kiinari
Summary: 5 themes of what could have happened. “Are you sure you want to, Nao?” Aki x Nao


Of all 'what if's and 'maybe's (5 themes)

1.

.:.:.

Opposites

.:.:.

Kanzaki Nao was as sweet as chocolate. Her mild and honest ways would never lead her to harm a fly. In fact it would probably be the fly that harmed her.

Akiyama Shinichi was made of spice. Not one to test and with dire consequences waiting. A genius swindler they say, conniving and sly, with enough wits to even bring the MLM to bankruptcy.

Her passion is a blaze of fire.

His personality is made of ice.

She could melt even the coldest of hearts.

He could send them into the fiery pits of hell.

So how ever did they ever even get together?

- - -

2.

.:.:.

Trust

.:.:.

There was not a single word needed to be said as they looked at each other. They had come so far together. After all that trials and sleepless nights, it was finally here. And they were not backing down.

"You're not going to cry now are you?"

"No, not this time round."

Nao hesitantly smiled at him before walking hand in hand with him as they opened the door to the final stage.

- - -

3.

.:.:.

History

.:.:.

They knew absolutely nothing of each other a few months ago when they first met. She only knew that he was a gifted con artist and he knew that she was a ridiculously honest fool. Who in the right mind would believe that another person would safeguard 100 million yen for them and not become corrupt, or in her case, run away, with it? Only a fool would. It makes him wonder why she would trust him wholeheartedly still and not be afraid that he would be the one that betray her yet.

How did she even survive up till now in this cruel, unforgiving world?

But even still, he found himself unable to abandon her in her greatest time of need.

He sighed.

There was amends he needed to make after all.

And he could never forgive himself if he did not even lift a finger to prevent her from falling prey to the monsters of greed like his mother did.

- - -

4.

.:.:.

Control

.:.:.

How did it come to this again…?

He was sure that he was the one in charge of the situation.

She was still clothed in a little cardigan, a flowery blouse and a knee length skirt. Well and her undergarments of course.

He was only left with a shirt, a pair of trousers and boxers underneath.

Her socks, hat, watch and his jacket and wristband lying around somewhere in the room.

"Full house."

"Four of a kind! I won!"

She wasn't supposed to be _that_ good in strip poker.

Well he supposed she learnt from the best after all.

Nao cheered and dropped the cards in her hand onto the table for the world to see. He shrugged careless and made a motion to take off his shirt when she made a movement to stop him.

"A…ah it's okay. We should really stop here now."

He caught her blush and smirked.

"Are you sure you want to, _Nao_?" he whispered, allowing his mellow tone to take a dip at her name, steadily approaching her.

She turned noticeably redder.

"_I guess not._"

It seems that he was still _very_ much in control.

Not that he was going to withdraw it any time soon.

- - -

5.

.:.:.

Quirks

.:.:.

If you ever asked Kanzaki Nao about the little quirks that Akiyama had she can name a whole list of that and still counting. Like how he would bite his lips whenever he was anxious or how he would impatiently brush away his fringe from his eyes whenever he was reading. Oh did she mention that he had a strange habit of smirking for no good reason at times?

The thing is whenever she asked him about it he would just brush it off nonchalantly. It was infuriating to say the least.

So when a person decided to disguise as Akiyama to trick her, she knew immediately he wasn't him.

His stance was all wrong.

He was talking too much.

Who was this anyway?

"Who are you?"

She was sure that he wasn't the one she had fallen for. Nao grabbed the nearest object she could find (a broom) and chased the imposter away from _their_ home.

The poor *man-ahem-admirer-ahem* left the house covered with blue blacks.

- - -

6.

.:.:.

Gray

.:.:.

It was the colour of his life before she came.

She was the one who brought the burst of colours back into his life.

Her endless naiveté had stumped him to no end.

"_Is being honest really such a bad thing?"_

Her blunt honesty made him feel guilty.

_"I believe that there's not a single person whose heart is evil."_

But her boundless trust in people was what had blown him away.

"_If everyone is honest, everyone can be saved. That's what the LIAR GAME is really about."_

He had thought that humans would never have a hope for redemption; it was how the way the world works.

The strongest will survive.

The weakest were doomed.

But she had erased all that philosophy simply by being there.

* * *

I wanted to add some more fanfics to the fandom~.

-Waves Aki x Nao flag-

X3.

Review por favor?

Luki


End file.
